


Something In Me

by insomniatic_colors



Category: South Park
Genre: Awkward Crush, Boys In Love, Creek Week, Creek Week 2018, Day 3, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Self-Discovery, Sexual Confusion, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, South Park: The Stick of Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniatic_colors/pseuds/insomniatic_colors
Summary: Prompt for Day 3 of Creek Week (Stick of Truth/The Fractured But Whole)Tweek comes face to face with a future he never expected, too bad Craig is too distracted to notice. Confusion sets in as unexpected thoughts start to surface. Not only that but right when things seem to be getting better South Park just has to go and make things worse.(Pre-relationship. Takes place primarily during the Tweek x Craig episode but has references to the battle in the end of the Fractured But Whole. Basically: What if Tweek saw the Ultimate Attack and it had an impact on the way he reacted during that episode?)





	Something In Me

What the hell was that? One minute they were playing Game of Thrones and the next he was face to face with _himself_. Not just any version of himself either: It was future Tweek in the flesh. Not like that dumb prank Stan had fallen for several months ago either, this was the real deal. At first it had scared the ever loving shit out of him ("Oh Jesus, it's my doppelganger! S-Shit dudes I'm gonna die!") but as minutes ticked by, battle going full force, he abandoned his fearful perspective in favor of a more curious one. South Park had always been weird as fuck, which only served as fuel for his constant paranoia, but never like this. Then, just when he thought things couldn't get any freakier, the unthinkable happened.

Jaw practically unhinged as he took in the ultimate attack from hell Tweek sputtered, dumbfounded. At first it wasn't all that bad, even if he had no idea what the hell future Tweek was saying, but once the jumble of foreign words dissipated the real blow struck. Stomach thrust into a frenzy of uncontrollable knots he couldn't help the scream of panic that was elicited. Though he seriously doubted any of the guys even really heard him after _that_. 

From the unanimous pause in action he was sure everyone was on the same page; that had seriously just happened. Despite the instinctive need to run and hide, not ready for the onslaught of fag jokes that he knew were about to come, he hesitated just long enough to spare a glance to the only other person whose opinion actually mattered: Craig. His Craig, not future Craig...he had already seen more than enough of him. Cheeks flushed an unmatchable shade of red as blood pumped furiously from one end of his body to the other (he was sure he looked practically sunburnt at this point) he stared in shock as realization hit him. He wasn't...he wasn't even _looking_.

Eyes glued in boredom to the smart phone in his hands Craig tapped away at whatever game was taking place on the screen in front of him before he glanced up. Seeming to have sensed Tweek's imposing stare he quirked an eyebrow in an unspoken question. Unable to stop the embarrassed squeak that escaped him Tweek immediately looked away. Seriously?!

The fight seemed to drag on forever, though that could have just been the pit of dread in his stomach distorting the already fucked flow of time. Even when it finally ended the blond wasn't sure what to think, how to feel. What did surprise him, however, was the sheer indifference cast his way as the other boys dejectedly made their way back home. 

"That was fucking cheap. Assholes probably cheated..." Grumbled an irritated member of their group, he wasn't sure who with such a large group clumped so close together. 

"Seriously, supercheaters," chimed in another. The defeat of the team seemed to have overshadowed the impact of the future Tweek and Craig's gay ass spectacle. Unlike the rest of his friends though Tweek couldn't just forget. Sure his body ached, and he was more than a little bitter about their unexpected ass whooping, but with the incessant buzz of confusion that overtook his mind it was impossible to just let it go. 

Even after the attack he was positive he caught quips between the future pair, date-y shit, which made it clear it wasn't just for show. The attack wasn't just there to stun their opponent, it was...a couple thing. No matter how he looked at it there was only one explanation for what he had just experienced...but...how was that even possible? Sure they hung out sometimes but it wasn't like they were especially close or anything. Honestly he was pretty sure that Craig fucking hated him sometimes, but the raven _was_ infamous for his rough as rocks aura so maybe that was a bit overdramatic. Point was they weren't even best friends or anything, Tweek had never had one of those before; too much could go wrong. So how did him suddenly have a boyfriend? And how was that boyfriend Craig fucking Tucker?

"What's your problem, dude?" Heart nearly popping out of his chest Tweek shot back. Eyes reminiscent of a deer in the headlights he uttered a few unintelligible noises before he realized who had spoken and relaxed a smidge. 

"O-Oh...it's you."

"Thanks, I had no idea. Thought it was goddamn Martha Stewart or something. Now are you gonna spill or what?" Tweek hadn't even realized it but most of the other boys were already at least a block or two ahead of him, except for one. Had he really been that zoned? How embarrassing.

Fingers twisted awkwardly amidst a mess of golden curls as he tugged half-heartedly, eyes unable to meet with the other's, he mumbled, "Nhh...i-it's nothing." The other boy frowned.

"Uh huh, sure." Despite being obviously annoyed with Tweek's evasiveness his companion kept pace with him. While he easily could have rejoined the group he didn't bother, seeming content in the back of the crowd. "You're doing it again," the voice spit bluntly, surprising Tweek out of his stupor.

"D-Doing what?" 

"Staring. Dude, could you seriously just spit it out?" Fingers tensed in thought Tweek groaned, this was absolutely not what he needed right now. 

Feeling more than a little defensive at this point the blond dropped his normally polite disposition in favor of a more direct, although dishonest, approach, "There's nothing to s-spit out, Craig! Jesus, why are you being so fucking pushy?" The raven mindlessly fiddled with one of the flaps of his chullo, and offered a half hearted shrug.

"Dunno." With that their conversation came to an end. Arms crossed irritably in front of him Craig hovered close by, obviously hoping Tweek would cut the crap and just say whatever it was he needed to say, but their conversation was already dead and gone. If Craig had just paid attention he would already know, Tweek told himself, but being who he was of course he hadn't. The silence was uncomfortable as hell, and there were several times the blond nearly cracked and straight up told Craig to just fuck off, but luckily they didn't have far to go before they reached the Tucker household. 

As they passed the front of the two story house Tweek was nervous that Craig wouldn't stop there, and instead would opt to following all the way back to his house, but his theory was quickly disproved. Eyes glued to the sidewalk in front of him Tweek had no idea whether Craig had made it inside or not until the familiar nasily voice cut through the silence, "Hey, Tweek." Tongue caught between a pair of anxiously clenched teeth the boy in question glanced up, immediately recognizing the middle finger being shot his way. With that the raven retreated inside, door slammed without hesitation behind him. "Y-Yeah, whatever," Tweek mumbled to no one in particular, before he promptly continued his trek home. 

A few weeks passed and it seemed the issue had blown over. From the random appearance of their future, douchey, selves to the faggy display Tweek and Craig had awkwardly thrown in the group's face. Though that part was already forgotten within a few hours of it's occurrence, even Cartman had kept his biggoted mouth shut about it. Probably too butthurt about the fact that some stupid superhero wannabe had completely owned the supposed "Grand Wizard" without even the tiniest bit of trouble. That fact was one that didn't die down for at least a week, to the point that even Kenny (the normally more passive member of their group) had told the fat lard to "shut his fucking mouth" and "get the fuck over it". The brunet had been pretty pissy about it at first but seemed to drop it after that. That was it though, everything else had blown over within a few days. 

Careful to keep his head down for a while after everything that happened Tweek didn't go out of his way to hang out with the guys, his mind too full of unanswered questions and awkward insecurities, which luckily went pretty much unnoticed. It wasn't like he had ever been the most active member of any group in particular, sure he wasn't antisocial by any stretch but it wasn't like he was the host of a sleepover every other week or something. It was easy to get out of doing shit he would rather avoid, "Sorry, g-gotta work. Dad's been a bit stupid with chores lately..." And that was that. 

Craig hadn't spoken to him since their last encounter which kinda sucked, especially since his group was his main one (Stan's gang pretty much kept to themselves as of lately), but it wasn't awful. The raven had always been a boy of few words but it was especially bad towards Tweek after all that. That was okay though, at least he had taken the hint. Tweek didn't want to talk about it, especially not with _him_ of all people. So the distance was a breath of fresh air, at least until could manage to get his head on straight and move past that stupid attack and all the implications that came with it. The images tumbled around in messy wasteland of Tweek's brain, day after day, as he attempted to make sense of it. 

It wasn't that the idea of having a boyfriend offended him, he had never been super invested in girls anyway, but it was just weird. The idea of dating at all, it wasn't something he had ever really considered. He was a damaged spaz, he knew that better than anyone, so why the hell would anyone wanna deal with that all the time? Friends were one thing but dating was a lot more personal. Then of course there was still the biggest question of all: How did it happen in the first place? 

No matter how he looked at it there shouldn't have been any reason for him to confess to Craig, or the other way around for that matter, but somehow it had happened (apparently). Craig was straight first of all, most of the guys were, so what could have happened to change that? It made more sense that someone like Kenny would be a sexuality shifter. Not that he had ever considered the blond in a romantic way but he was the most experienced of any of the boys, not to mention he was a million times less awkward and kind hearted, so that would have made more sense. It wasn't Kenny that was dating Craig in the future though, it was him. Tweek Tweak, in a relationship...ngh...

Then it happened, the moment of absolute clarity, and it was probably the scariest experience of his life. 

There hadn't even been any warning it had just happened. One minute he was in class, learning about some stupid math stuff, and the next he was in the gym for the most humiliating assembly ever. Why were they doing this? What had he even done? Teeth clenched on his tongue as slide after slide of gay ass art flickered by he couldn't breathe. Wendy was such a bitch; how could she do this to him?! Sure it was the Asian girls' fault for even drawing the stuff to begin with but it was Little Miss Progress that had put it up on the big screen for the whole school to ogle. Everyone had started staring at him, he could feel it, and if they weren't staring at him they were definitely staring at Craig. So he did the only thing he could think to do: He screamed.

When the bullshit assembly finally came to an end Tweek wanted nothing more than to become invisible and straight up disappear altogether but unfortunately fate had other plans. It wasn't like he was bombarded by a horde of nosy classmates, in fact most of them dispersed faster than he could blink, but instead it was a lone figure. The same one that had approached him after the battle a few weeks ago, the only one who actually mattered in all this: Craig Tucker. His heart pounded noisily in his chest as the raven purposefully sped over to him. Obviously indifferent to the opinions of others Craig roughly grabbed the sleeve of his green button up and turned him so they were face to face. "What the fuck did you do?!"

At a loss for words Tweek's mouth opened and closed silently before he eventually managed, "W-Wha...I? Did I...? I didn't do anything!" The fire that burned in Craig's usually apathetic eyes was frankly scary as fuck, what if he shot him laser beams or something? He had heard all the stories about what had happened in South America and, Jesus, was this going to be the end? Swearing under his breath Craig shoved Tweek back some, fingers having already released the fabric in their grip, before he crossed his arms in thought.

"Well I sure as hell didn't do anything. So if you didn't do anything, and I didn't do anything, why the fuck is this happening?" The question that had plagued Tweek's mind for so long had finally reached Craig, and much like the raven Tweek had no answers to offer. The conversation went nowhere, no matter how much either of them brainstormed it was useless. Frustrated and confused the pair decided the only way to handle this was to go straight to the source: The Asian girls. While Tweek would have rather just let it go and hidden away until the others finally forgot everything Craig was not having any of it. This was obviously too much for the "normal" boy to handle. As usual though, it was useless. 

The questions went nowhere, the girls were no help, and the pair were just as confused as when they had first approached them. Somehow their talk with the artists had even wound them up in the Principal's office; which had turned out to be almost as bad as the assembly. Door slammed behind them as they disgustedly retreated from the school's boundaries Tweek found himself at a complete loss. He wanted to say something, anything, but there really wasn't anything to say. Craig's eyebrows knitted together, framing his face in a perpetual frown, in thought and for the entirety of the walk there was silence. The most loaded silence Tweek could ever imagine. 

This time the issue didn't just blow over, in fact it seemed to blow up. The entire town took notice to the Asian girls and their antics and before he knew it they were the hottest topic since Hilary Clinton's vagina. The art was being sold in local markets, he got random thumbs up from strangers on the streets, and of course all the boys in school avoided him like the plague; as if they were afraid the gay would rub off on them next. Even his parents were involved and that fact alone was enough to make him want to die. They were the absolute worst people on the planet to be getting sexuality lectures from and it made him want to skip town altogether. The only thing keeping him tethered was the fact that he wasn't the only one being put on blast and as awful as the whole thing was Tweek was loyal and wasn't about to just leave Craig to handle things alone. That being said he wasn't much help...considering he was too anxious to go anywhere near Craig by then. What if it just made things worse? What if he said the wrong thing at the wrong time and ended up making Craig hate him even more? Ngh, it was all just too much pressure.

It wasn't until the boy came to his very own doorway that he was forced to try and do something about the situation, Craig wasn't as passive as he was so he should've expected this to happen eventually. "We need to put a stop to this, " he said bluntly, out of nowhere. Sure Tweek had heard the door open but he had expected it to be his parents being their stupid selves again, not Craig of all people. Nearly flipping his desk as he jolted from his seat Tweek stared wide eyed at his visitor, heart having sped up to a million beats per second. This wasn't happening, this was all too much. Frantic protests were drowned out as Craig pitched his idea and Tweek found himself lost for how to handle the situation.

"A-Are you insane?!" He screeched. Craig wanted him to do _what_? In case Craig hadn't noticed he wasn't even able to form a normal sentence without freaking out half the time and now he wanted him to _act _?! Eyes clenched shut as he spewed excuse after excuse about what a horrible plan it was Tweek refused to consider things until suddenly he wasn't alone in his personal bubble. The same hands that had roughly gripped his sleeve a few days ago were now attached to the front of his shirt, pulling him forward so that their eyes were forced to meet. Quickly the spastic boy fell silent, eyes having locked with Craig's in disbelief. Unlike last time the grip was firm but not aggressive and his eyes were sympathetic not hateful. Voice less forceful than before Craig pushed one last time for his cause, to which Tweek was still prepared to fight, until the boy said something the blond had never heard before and he felt his entire world turn on its head, "You're capable of more than you think."__

__And with that the plan was placed into action._ _

__It worked like a dream, Tweek could hardly believe how well he had done. It was like he had become a totally different person, a confident person that could do whatever he set his mind to. People completely fell for the whole act, their breakup being just the right level of pathetic to elicit sympathy, but apparently it was a little too believable. Craig had said their breakup would be just what the town needed to move past their stupid obsession but it seemed to have had the opposite effect. Rather than just letting out an overdramatic sigh and moving on the town as a whole seemed to fall into a mass depression. On top of that their friends still wouldn't talk to him, in fact more girls than boys wanted to talk to him now; it was kind of annoying. They had never given two shits about him before and now they were all crowding him as if he were some kind of zoo animal, he hated it. Worst of all even Craig had started to avoid him now._ _

__After the plan had been carried out Tweek had tried to approach the boy to excitedly discuss the success of their operation but every time he came within a few feet of the raven he turned quickly and hurried in whatever other direction he could. Finally after several days of complete isolation and awkward encounters with adults that should have had no right to an opinion Tweek decided enough was enough, just like Craig had done to him he was going to catch the other in the only place he knew for sure he could find him. Before his confidence could abandon him Tweek confidently pressed the doorbell to the Tucker residence, hoping to god it was Craig who answered the door. Of course it wasn't._ _

__"Is Craig home, sir?" He tried to be as polite as possible, but from the look on Mr. Tucker's face it made no difference. He half expected the man to slam the door in his face but luckily his wife was quick to intervene. Sighing in relief as the man told him that his son was "in the back" Tweek hurried past him and through the familiar living room toward the back door. Before he had even fully opened the door he caught sight of Craig working on some broke bike towards the far end of the yard. Quiet as he exited the house and slid the door shut behind him the confidence from before wavered, he hadn't really thought about what he was going to say but he knew he needed to say _something_. "...hey dude," he called out, cautious as he stepped through the yard toward his friend._ _

__The response was prompt, "What do you want?" Honestly he wasn't so sure. What did he want? This whole situation had gone to shit and in truth Tweek had no idea what to do about it. Stomach in familiar knots, the same ones from the sight of the ultimate attack just a few weeks ago, he began his to plead his case. Within minutes though it was obvious that Craig wanted nothing to do with any of it. It wasn't until he suggested that they get back together that he got any form of reaction, "But I'm not gay and neither are you!" Shouted Craig, exasperated. Tweek swallowed, was that really true though? He wasn't so sure anymore._ _

__"What does that have to do with anything?" He countered evasively, met with a dumbstruck stare in response. His heart pounded anxiously, what was he really hoping for here? He had never really considered Craig as anything more than a friend before, even now it seemed odd to take him out of said category, but deep down a new emotion had started to blossom. Craig had believed in him, more than anyone else had ever believed in him his entire life, and the way he had actually bothered to put some accountability into Tweek's hands rather than just doing things all on his own...it painted the boy in a whole new light for Tweek. Sadly it seemed the feeling was one-sided._ _

__Even after his desperate pleas Craig turned with a sigh and muttered to him, finality abundantly clear, "You'll just have to go be gay with someone else." The words were like a punch in the gut, why the hell did it feel so shitty? It wasn't like they had ever even really been together, so this wasn't a real rejection; was it? Heart heavy Tweek nodded with a weak utterance of, "Right, Craig, right.." before he did what he was sure the boy wanted him to do in the first place: He got lost. Neither of Craig's parents said a word as he retreated back through the house and out through the front door. Maybe it would have been better if he had just chickened out and never bothered to try and make amends, it would have been so much less painful._ _

__From there it was back to the same old same old. Same old depressed looks, same old friendless school days, same old obnoxiously nosy parents...he sighed to himself. Arms hung loosely at his sides as he made his way through CtPaTown he tried his best to ignore the world as it was. Maybe he really should have just skipped town, maybe even tried to rejoin the Mongolians or something, it would have been easier than all this crap. Several days had passed and still no Craig, he really meant what he said. It was over, the whole thing was over. He might have finally gotten the answers to his questions, how the hell could he and Craig _ever_ become a thing now clear as day, but at what price? Now the whole town wanted nothing to do with him, Craig included, and he was more of an outcasted freak than ever._ _

__Exhale quiet as paused for the crosswalk Tweek nearly missed the flicker of blue in the corner of his eye. If it weren't for his inherent paranoia he would've missed it altogether, but as usual he had to confirm that what he had seen wasn't just some wild figment of his imagination. Head slowly twisted to check his surroundings he stared wide eyed at what he found; maybe he really was crazy. From out of nowhere, at the most random of moments, Craig had finally shown himself. Cool blue eyes met with wild green ones, neither sure quite what the other was thinking, before Craig gradually sidled up beside the blond. Wordless as Craig's eyes slid to check the crosswalk signal Tweek continued to stare, what the hell was going on? It wasn't until a subtle shift of position happened that Tweek started to really question his sanity. Craig's hand, which had previously been stuffed into his coat pocket, had extended out away from its owner and pressed close to Tweek's, the offer more than clear. What was going on?_ _

__Hesitant in his own movements Tweek waited to make sure it wasn't just some kind of misunderstanding, but even after several seconds had passed the offer still stood. Heart pounding he sucked in a slow, deep, breath as he extended a hand of his own out to meet the other's. Unsure as their fingers gingerly twisted together he turned his head back to the road in front of him and squeezed the hand within his grip, heart lurching as the gesture was swiftly returned. This was actually happening, it wasn't all just a figment of his imagination, and as the pair made their way through town he realized this fact more and more. He and Craig, Craig Tucker, were holding hands. As this realization settled in a comfortable warmth started to grow deep in his heart, a warmth that quickly started to spread through each and every inch of his body._ _

__Even though he couldn't pinpoint exactly when it had started, or how for that matter, things finally started to feel right with the world. The questions he had been stuck on for so long had received their peace and even though it might not have made sense things just felt right. Stranger things had happened, this was South Park after all, and despite how it had come to be it had, and if this was how future Tweek felt all the time when he was with Craig well then he hoped it would never end._ _


End file.
